


Drabble: A Different Weasley

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Series: The Affairs of Wizards [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: Big Brother Ron gets a letter from his little brother, Charlie





	Drabble: A Different Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> More can be founds here: [_A Different Weasley, Ficlets_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12753318/chapters/29092488) or _[@differentweasley](http://differentweasley.tumblr.com)_

Bill’s younger brother shows up in a whirlwind of flailing, incoherent shouting and with limbs trembling even as the Auror dragged him to a secluded area before hastily erecting a privacy bubble. “I thought you didn’t have time off to visit until-” he starts to say.

Ron flails a bit more and now Bill can see his brother was holding a letter, “ _THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!_ ”

“Did you just _leave_?” Bill sputters because his brother loved his job, for him to leave when he was on duty to visit - though… “ _Did you just Apparate to Egypt!?_ ”

The letter was waved in his face, “ _NOT IMPORTANT!_ ” Ron bellows at him, “ _DRAGON! AT! HOGWARTS!_ **CHARLIE!** ”

“Let me see if I got this right,” he says, voice forcibly clam because _one_ of them has to and clearly it wasn’t going to be his brother. “Charlie wrote to you about a dragon at Hogwarts-” Ron nodded rapidly and Bill guessed, because it was  _Charlie_ and it wasn’t the first time something like this had happened - it had probably been too much to hope that _this_ particular habit wouldn’t pop up at Hogwarts. "-that he’s hiding from the teachers and now he wants our help to ‘free’ it into it’s natural habitat?“

Ron manages to keep from yelling though his words come out as loud and chocked, ” _How? Dragon! **How?!**_ “

”…I have no idea.“ Bill admitted, earning a kind of groaning shriek of dismay.

He was taught to deal with fearsome goblins, horrible curses and lethal traps - _not_ dragons.


End file.
